


Club

by Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bartley, Clubbing, Gay Bar, M/M, OT3, Pre-OT3, caution to the wind, coldflash - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Volcanic%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes out to have a good time. He really didn't expect to run into Hartley Rathaway at a gay club but he's even more surprised to see Leonard Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring loudly in the club as Barry made his way to the bar. Sure he couldn’t get drunk but this place had some great drinks.

“I’ll have a sex in the driveway.” Barry told the bartender. The man gave Barry a flirty smirk as he went to mix it. 

“I’ll have a fallen froggie.” a voice besides him spoke up. Glancing to the side Barry had to prevent himself from saying something stupid. Beside him in a tight fitting emerald v neck and skinny jeans was Hartley Rathaway. The young man pushed his glasses but before he glanced over towards Barry. The color of the lights played on the glass, preventing Barry from seeing the other’s blue eyes.

“Hi there.” Barry might not have been able to see his eye color but he definitely saw the way Hartley slowly trailed his gaze up and down his body. There were two options Barry had. The first was the reasonable smart thing to do which was to say he wasn’t interested and leave if Hartley continued. The second was throw caution into the wind and just have fun for the night.

“My name is Hartley.” Giving a little flirty smile Barry responded.

“I’m Barry.”

~  
~  
It wasn’t long until Barry found himself on the dance floor with Hartley, both shamelessly rubbing against each other. Barry’s arms were above his head as he moved his hips. Hartley was behind him, pressed up against his back as his hands trailed teasingly over his chest.

“Fuck Barry.” Hartley groaned as Barry did a little twist with his waist. Turning around so they were facing each other Barry wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. His hands rested on Barry’s waist.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Barry purred, nipping lightly at Hartley’s ear.

“I came here with a friend.” Hartley informed reluctantly, as if he really didn’t want to ruin this fun.

“Well I’m game if you are.” The shorter male paused, staring at Barry. Before he could wonder if he said something wrong Hartley was surging forward, capturing Barry’s lips in a searing kiss. Pressing back into the kiss Barry felt Hartley slid his tongue in. The two continued to make out for sometime. Finally Hartley pulled back panting.

“Wait here.” Deciding to continue dancing it wasn’t long when he felt Hartley behind him once more.

“So where’s your friend?” Barry asked as he glanced back.

“Right there.” Barry looked ahead again. Well fuck. Leonard Snart was walking towards them, eyes obviously trailing up and down to take in the sight.

“Well well well. Hartley told me he found someone interested in a threesome, never thought it’d be you kid. Didn’t know you swung that way.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Barry responded as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and rolled his hips. He was rewarded with two groans and another pair of hands on his waist. Barry didn’t even bother hiding his smirk.

“So are we going to dance or get out of here? I might be willing to try a lot of things but sex in the middle of a club is not one of them.” Barry spoke up after a minute passed and neither of the other two made a move to leave. That got the two moving, Len with a dark predatory look as his gaze ran along Barry’s form and Hartley with a sort of desperate look as he bit his lower lip. Grabbing Hartley’s hand as he followed Len out, Barry smiled coyly at the shorter man. Knowing his friends would kill him if they ever found out Barry left the club with the two rogues. It was probably one of the dumbest decisions he ever made but he had set out that night to have fun and that is what he was going to do. Really, two attractive men who are just as eager as he was? Can’t get much better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the apartment shut and Barry couldn’t stop the quick look over. It was a nice simple place, probably a safe house.

“Bedroom is down the hall to the left.” Len informed as he slipped his shoes off.

“Thought you were joining in?” Barry asked as he paused in slipping off his shoes.

“Oh I am. Unless you want to risk uninvited guests stopping by?”

“Well I do perform better with an audience.” Barry was yanked forward by a strong hand as Len kissed him harshly, tongue forcing it’s way into his mouth. When they finally pulled back Barry was panting slightly. Hartley was staring intensely, bottom lip caught between his teeth again. Icy blue eyes flickered between Hartley and Barry for a moment.

“Both of you in the bedroom. Undressed.” With a flirty smile and a wink Barry took Hartley’s hand again.

“Yes, sir.” Hartley tugged Barry to the right door. As soon as they were in Barry was being pulled into another kiss. Grinning he slipped his hands up the green shirt, gently raking his fingers down the skin.

“Mm.” Feeling a questioning prod he let his mouth fall open, easily inviting Hartley in. Barry finally pushed the shirt all the way up and over Hartley’s head. Taking a moment he just looked the shorter man up and down, Barry absentmindedly ran his hands along the bare chest.

“Are you just going to stare?” Hartley questioned in amusement.

“I always love a good show.” Barry purred as his hands slipped down.

“Maybe some other time.” He responded with a smirk, “After all you are going to have to show Len and I how well you perform with an audience.” Barry was about to respond when Hartley began to tug off his shirts. Once it was off it was Hartley’s turn to stare. A wounded sort of noise escaped as Hartley surged forward, claiming Barry’s mouth again. Tilting his head slightly Barry pushed forward only to pull back. Hartley lent forward to chase after but with a chuckle Barry pulled back more.

“Hang on.” Carefully Barry took off Hartley’s glasses and set them on the dresser.

“Wow.”

“What?” Hartley questioned with suspicion.

“You look pretty hot like that.” Barry responded as he moved closer. He began kissing Hartley’s neck as his hands took care of the pants.

“You-ah, aren’t h-half bad your-mm-self.” Giving a sharp bit the taller man slipped off both pants and boxers. Feeling hands trail down his own chest Barry focused on the mark he was making at the bottom of Hartley’s throat.

“Oh fuck.” Hartley cursed when his hands met bare skin under the pants.

“Such a naughty boy aren’t you?” Len’s deep voice asked as hands rested on Barry’s waist from behind. A cool chest pressed against his back but jeans were still felt.

“Naughty boys get punished.” Hartley purred out, his hands now resting on Barry’s arms.

“Right you are. Now how should we do that?” Len hummed.

“You’re just going to have to try and guess something I would count as a punishment now won’t you?” Barry responded with a smirk.

“Hm, I think that while we figure out a better punishment we should put that mouth of his to better use.” Hartley hummed. Barry felt Len’s hands run up his back only to press down once they reached his shoulders.

“Get on your knees.” Slowly Barry did as Len ordered. He didn’t even wait for anymore orders. He just glanced up and smirked at Hartley before taking his cock into his mouth.

“Oh god.” Hartley gasped as his hands went straight to Barry’s hair. Humming softly at the feeling Barry took more of Hartley in before sucking slightly. Just a teasing pressure at first before becoming much stronger. He trailed his tongue up to the tip where he swirled around the head. He pulled back almost as the way, eyes glancing up to lock with Hartley’s. The other’s face flushed. Slowly, with eyes still locked, Barry took the whole length back in. A sudden slap had Barry jolting forward, almost chocking on the cock in his mouth. A deep moan left him as another smack was felt.

“T-think he’s ah enjoying that a little t-too much.” Hartley gasped, hands tightening. Barry sucked harder, moaning as he went. Another hand rested in Barry’s hair before he was yanked off harshly, a groan ripping itself from his throat. His head was pulled back so he was looking up at Len.

“Can’t have Hartley coming just yet.” the man replied as his gaze slid down Barry and up to meet Hartley’s gaze.

“W-what’s going to keep my mouth occupied t-then?” Barry asked with a bit of a pout. He turned himself slightly so that he could rest his head near Len’s crotch. His gaze flickered between the bulge and Len’s blue eyes.

“Fuck, his mouth was made to take cock.” Hartley gasped, gaze urging Len.

“Well?” Len questioned with a raised brow. He sat at the edge of the bed.

“What are you waiting for?” Taking a moment to decide Barry lent forward, using teeth and tongue to unbutton and unzip the pants. Len lifted his hips so that Barry could pull the pants and boxers off before inching the cock into his mouth. A jolt of arousal shot through Barry. Here he was on his knees sucking off Captain Cold as the Pied Piper watched. A deep moan forced itself to be heard as Barry let his eyes slip shut, trying to take more of the member into his mouth.

“Damn kid, Hartley was right.” That earned him a glare. Really? Calling him a kid while he had almost his whole length in his mouth? Was this some kind of kink for the man because if it was he really should have mentioned in before hand. Pulling back Barry made sure to drag his teeth in retaliation for the nickname. That earned him a harsh yank of the hair.

“Mmmm.”

“You like that huh?” Len pulled again.

“God Barry.” gasped Hartley. Barry felt Hartley press against his back before his hands wrapped around his chest. One hand wrapped firmly around his cock causing him to whimper. Hartley slowly moved his hand, teasing him as he continued to bob his head.

“Such a good cock sucker aren’t you?” Hartley purred in his ear before licking the shell of it.

“Just as good as you Hart.” Len spoke with a gruff voice. The image that came to Barry’s mind, Hartley on his knees and choking on Len’s cock, coupled with the fact that Hartley was still teasing him as he took Len in deeper had Barry cumming. Barry pulled back panting softly.

“Didn’t think you’d be so quick.” Len commented. Hartley pulled his hand back, covered in the mess, as Barry just shrugged with a bit of a smirk.

“I don’t mind.” Len raised a brow while Hartley moved so that he was on the bed as well, tongue peeking out to lick as his fingers. Barry’s gaze stayed on the image.

“Really?”

“I have close to no refractory period.”

“Oh?” Hartley asked, eyeing Barry. Len took the other’s hand, licking the rest of the mess that was still there. Barry felt himself beginning to harden at the sight.

“Damn-”

“Fuck-” Both men were staring at Barry in shock. Oh it was going to be a long night. That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. Yep...


	3. Chapter 3

“Get up here.” Len ordered gruffly. Barry obeyed at once. He laid on the bed with his hands up.

“Ooo, kinky.” Hartley sounded ecstatic about that. Barry smirked, stretching a bit more.

“Who doesn’t like a bit of bondage?”

“Next you’re going to tell us you like being blindfolded and gagged.” Hartley groaned. Barry just smirked again in response. A desperate whimper actually fell from Hartley after that.

“If you keep talking like that we aren’t going to have enough time for fun.” Len warned.

“I don’t know.” Barry mused, shivering a little as Hartley’s fingers brushed against his chest, “I’m having a lot of fun.” Hartley’s hand tickles the skin along Barry’s arms as the shorter male moved to hold Barry’s hands down.

“Who knew Barry Allen would be such a tease.” Len muttered as his hands trailed along the insides of the other’s thighs.

“Come on Lenny,” Barry purred with a devious little smirk, “that implies I’m not going to follow through.” He spread his legs a little wider.

“God, such a dirty boy.” Hartley groaned.

“Oh Hartley, we haven’t even reached the tip of what I’m willing to do.” Barry promised. Suddenly Barry’s mouth was being attacked in a dominating kiss. He rolled with it, letting Hartley do what he wanted. A sharp gasp broke through though when Barry felt a slim, cold digit press against his entrance. He hadn’t even noticed Len grabbing the lube. A tiny whine had Len chuckling, slowly moving his finger. Barry wiggled around a bit.

“Oh, H-Hartley. W-Want to feel you t-too.” Hartley pulled back, moving towards Len. Barry watched as he pressed his fingers against Len’s lips. He could see Len’s tongue moving around the long digits, sucking them slowly.

“Fuck.” Barry gasped. He was really hoping they’d kiss. Slowly Hartley took his fingers out, some saliva connecting them to Len’s lips for a moment. The press of another finger momentarily distracted Barry, causing him to spread his legs further as Hartley pressed in. When his eyes fluttered open he took a sharp breath in. Thank you god. Hartley and Len were kissing each other deeply. Biting his lip Barry just watched the way they practically devoured each other, their fingers never stopping. It felt like too long before another finger joined in and one more after that before it was deemed enough. A whine left as the fingers did.

“Condom?” Hartley asked. Barry shook his head.

“No.”

“Are you-”

“ _Yes_. I want you to come in me. I want to be a mess when Len enters me. I want to feel used.” Hartley and Len stared with slight shock before Hartley was fumbling with the lube, and Len was surging forward. Barry moaned as he reached up for Len’s head, a gasp when Hartley finally slid in. As desperately as Hartley moved to get in him he stopped once he was in. Reluctantly Barry pulled away from Len.

“Hartley, move faster, please.”

“B-” Placing a hand to guide Hartley closer Barry kissed him.

“I can take it. I’ll tell you if I can’t.” Slowly Hartley nodded, moving back. Len settled back to watch as Hartley began to move, going as fast as he could.

“Oh! Ah yeah, give it to me Hartley. Harder, please.” Hartley did as asked. Reaching down he began to stroke Barry.

“Let's see how many times you can come tonight, hmm?” Barry moaned deeply as he came, clenching around Hartley. A few more pumps and Hartley was coming inside him. Hartley pulled out and moved to the side before laying down. Lazily he began to stroke Barry again, coxing him slowly back to hardness.

“Come on Len.” Barry tugged the other over.

“Fuck Barry.” Len groaned as he slipped in.

“That’s the idea.” Hartley pointed out, watching as he slid in. Len was so on edge that it didn’t take long for him to climax. Leaning forward as he panted Len grabbed Barry, helping Hartley to make him come once again. Pulling out Len fell to the other side breathing heavy.

“So how many times can you typically come?” Hartley asked.

“Normally stop at three.” Barry admitted. Len shared a smirk with Hartley.

“Well let’s see how many times we can make you.”

“Yes please!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry woke up in content. He was fully healed from the night's activities though he was still kind of drowsy. Hartley and Len really put him through a work out after all. With a happy sigh he nuzzled closer to his human pillow.

“So you are awake.”

“Not if it means I have to get up.” Barry replied. A tongue lapped at the back of his ear.

“Not even if it means morning blowjobs?” Hartley purred. Peeking open an eye to glance behind him Barry let himself smirk.

“Well maybe I can be convinced.”

“As much fun as that would be I need to go meet Lisa. Feel free to take your time though.” Len replied, slipping out from under Barry. Barry watched with no shame as Len moved around the room naked. Hartley shifted a bit. Len smirked before he left the room.

“Can’t wait to do this again sometime.”

“Just give me a time and place.” Barry winked. Len had a heated look but his phone rang.

“Yes Lisa?” He shut the door.

“Next time you should wear your suit. I wasn’t joking before.” Barry froze, eyes widening.

“Uh what? I don’t-” He was rolled over to be met with Hartley’s unimpressed look from behind his glasses.

“I was able to figure out where the Flash was working from and I could hear the frequency from your suit. It wasn’t hard to figure out the pretty face under the mask.” For the first time Barry felt his face coloring in embarrassment.

“So, um…”

“Don’t worry. You’re secret's safe with me.”

“How do I know for sure.”

“One, I’ve known for a long time now. Two, that was probably the best night I’ve had and I really want to continue it, can’t really do that with you injured, dead or other.” Hartley quickly pecked Barry’s lips, “Besides I’m a rouge, we have a code.”

“Okay.” Barry gave a nervous smile.

“Now don’t be all shy, especially after last night.” Hartley gave an impish smile, “So how about those blowjobs?”

“Yes please.”

“Sure thing _Barry_.” Barry watched as Hartley slipped lower and yeah, Barry definitely did not regret last night's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote an ot3 before so please bare with me


End file.
